Adversity
by LewdaKris
Summary: Crossovers... something silly. Mizuki was mysteriously brought back to the world in order to wreck havoc once again. According to her servant, she was informed of a source that can make her become the greatest evil. Features LOZ and Soul Caliber.
1. She's Back

Hey, this is why all my life that I was advised not to use drugs. As of now, my muse has gone practically wild eight about now. So it's only fair just to warn you. Now let's hit the road, should we?

****

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own a thing involving this story. The only thing I own is the idea and the computer I typed this on. The characters are respective properties of SNK, Namco, and Nintendo... and more.

This fiction is rated PG-13 for sharp puns, strong language, violence, mild sexual scenario and of course, crude hilarity.

****

Adversity

Chapter One

Guess Who's Back

In a massive remote area of woodland far from civilization, a lone creature awaits a phenomenon with emotionless eyes. In due time, a horrible beast shall once again walk the earth, inspiring fear, anguish, hatred and so much more. Though it was the middle of the night, the calm of the nocturnal peace was disrupted-- replace by a far more eerie presence. To put it literally, the forces of darkness were at work, deploying a forgotten evil to brood again, oblivious to the world.

"The time has finally come," the creature spoke it's drab voice "how very fortunate for this to occur. Any minute now and the world shall recognize it's presence."

A surreal gateway of some sort appeared in the forest as an entrance from another dimension. The vivid swirls of dark colors swarmed dissonantly as if it were a warning itself of things to come. After a few mere moments of this absurdity a form can be seen slowly emerging from the portal. The creature's once emotionless demeanor went into one of recognition.

"Finally, this is too good to be true."

With a lurid moan the form collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. It writhed slightly, laboring gasps of air as though it was a new born child. The unnatural spectacle eventually faded away... having done it's job to dispose a heap of pale flesh on the surface. Flesh that will bring immense malice onto the lands.

And it was female...

"Ugh..." The woman uttered in a lazy tone. Her naked and lithe body slowly trying to set herself straight as it crawled against a tree. "Where... where... am I? Who am I?" Her pecan shaped brown eyes dilated in the darkness as they wondered about the scenery. "So... cold..."

'So, she has forgotten who she is? No matter, I will reassure her.'

The woman, who roughly looked to be in her early to mid twenties surveyed the unfamiliar territory. The chilly wind caught her long dark hair in it's breeze as she shivered again. She was fairly tall, matching that of an average healthy full grown man. Her body petite but honestly proportioned-- a healthy ratio of slight muscles to body fat elucidating her graceful appearance. The usual of a well bred woman; small shoulders, small waist, wide hips, and such and such. In contrast to her pale body, her dark eyes flickered in shock. "I'm naked!!"

And she was in the presence of somebody.

A dog.

She cowered, fully aware of eyes that could be set on her. In a futile attempt to use her arms to hide her full breasts and her lower region she realized that she was alone and the only other presence around her was a estranged canine. And it was staring intently at her from a distance.

"My, aren't you a cute fellow?" She admired, stroking the dogs fur. "But there is something unusual about you... I just cannot put my finger on it just yet."

"Mistress, you have finally returned at last." The dog spoke at last, scaring the holy hell out of the poor woman. "... I get that reaction all the time."

The woman jumped away from the canine in utter fear, fully ignoring the fact that she didn't have on any article of clothes. "What the!!? This is completely irrational!! A talking... dog!!?"

Whether or not if dogs are able to, it rolled it's eyes. "You're back, and it seems you have returned to your prime but unfortunately you have last all past memories of yourself."

The woman gaped at the dog with wide eyes. "My memories? Oh no, this is some kind of dream, right? I can be in the middle of the woods buck naked and talking to a mutt in which it talks itself. This is ludicrous!"

"I assure you completely that this is not a dream, Mistress." The dog informed. "You are merely free from our prison and thus you are somewhat reborn."

The girl arched a brow, though the concept of a talking animal and her nude in the middle of nowhere denied all rationality. She was compelled to discuss with him. "Prison? I was reborn...?"

"That is correct, Mistress." The dog spoke solemnly. "I am your loyal servant, Heion and you, my dear, are the indomitable Priestess of Ambrosia: Rashoujin Mizuki!"

Mizuki seemed impressed at how he introduced her to herself. "Whoa... That sounds formidable." She went into girlish giggles. "I have such a cute name, don't you think so?"

Heion fell sideways to the ground.

Mizuki quickly went over to inspect the dog. "Umm... are you okay? Maybe you had some chocolate or something? Then again, I should be the one that needs to lay down for a while. After all, I am talking to a dog."

"No. I am fine Mistress Mizuki." He reassured. "It's apparent that you are suffering from amnesia, but I shall see to it that you shall get them back."

Mizuki blushed. "Mistress? Oh no, nah, I'm not that important. At least, I think I'm not. But if you know anything about my past, that means--" She abruptly remembered something obvious. "You pervert!! Stop gawking!! You should be punished for your adultery!" She went over to a large tree and with strength that was definitely not that of a mortal woman (nor man, for that matter), she uprooted it from the ground.

Heion shook with fright. "Mizuki-sama! No! Don't kill me! I am your upmost companion!" Too late, Mizuki swung the tree like a gigantic hammer pounding on a nail. The thud of the attack could be heard from great distances and Heion was relieved that he dodged the attack. "What are you doing!!?"

****

BOOM!!

"Stop this at once!!"

****

BOOM!!

Heion yelped in his canine vocals as Mizuki was getting closer and closer to hitting her target. The lithe woman apparently had the strength of a hundred men. "No one gets away with ogling my naked body without me doing anything about it!! NOBODY!!"

As Heion continued to evade her assault, he summarized that while Mizuki fortunately retains all of her demonic attributes and abilities, her evil was retained in that void. He never dreamed that this would happen, a seemingly innocent woman running around without clothing containing the very powers of Ambrosia herself, unleashing her wrath on him. The world _is _in danger.

Now he regret that he ever broken her seal and freeing her. She was definitely a force not to disturb, let alone anger... because who knows what can happen. The world is not ready for her...

Not this time, anyway.

"Come back here you little cretin! Damn you, you filthy demon! I should have known better!" Hmm... it seems she is recovering her past life as a holy priestess (miko) and just now realizing it. One thing is for sure, once her sights is set, Mizuki's a juggernaut.

"So are you Mistress! You must remember!" Heion distressed.

****

BOOM!!

"Bullshit!" Mizuki bellowed with the tree high above her head, preparing to attack again. "You hell spawns are notorious for lying!"

Not to far away from the ridiculous scene, a pair of rogue samurai saw a frightened mutt scattering as though the devil is chasing it. "Hmm. Maybe it was just a bear after him." The bald samurai guessed.

"Yeah, this forest is full of the bastards." The second added, a rugged looking young dude with spiky hair. "Good luck to him. Because he's going to need it."

Off in the distance, the sounds of feminine rage could be heard.

"What's that sound?" The bald wondered.

"Sounds like a girl..." The spiky one answered, before smiling lecherously. "Eh... you know what this means?"

The bald guy cowered for a moment. "A banshee?"

The spiky one face-faulted. "What? Here in Japan?" He rolled his eyes. Then he say a tree bowling through the forest with the force of a tornado. Growing nervous as well, he pointed to the general direction of the 'moving' tree. "What the hell is that? Is that tree... alive!?"

"Aw man! It's a vengeful forest spirit! We're in deep trouble!!"

"Could it be..." At that moment, Mizuki came into the clearing. The rogues smiled maliciously as they enjoyed the sight of her when she appeared, her body jangling in the right places as she ran to a sudden halt. They completely ignored the fact that she held a giant tree in her hands. "Well now, what do we have here?"

Mizuki dropped the tree on the ground which was followed by a thunderous thud. She regarded the two rogues. "Excuse me, but have you two seen a weird dog shot through here just now? Actually, it was a demon in disguise and I surely appr-- huh?" She finally noticed that the two rogues were closing in on her. "What's with you two?"

"Now aren't you a lovely piece of work?" The spiky haired man admired, scrutinizing the curvature of her hips.

"She's pretty." The bald man added. "But aren't you cold? You don't have any clothes on."

In her previous rage with Heion, Mizuki had completely forgotten that fact. But these two bozos just happen to remind her so. Her anger returning, she snarled at the two. "Keep your eyes only to my face, you animals!!"

"Trust me, we are. Everything about you is nice, toot!" The spiky one wolf whistled.

"Why you!" She seethed. "Your lechery is intolerable and you shall pay dearly!"

"Listen lady, we're not the ones sprinting around the forest naked! It was you!"

"Silence!!" Mizuki commanded brandishing that huge tree again.

"Oh shoot!! Run!!!" But it was too late, the woman had already homerun them to perhaps another part of the continent.

"That'll teach you never to commit such adultery again, you heathens!" She roared but she all of a sudden dropped the tree and clutched her head with her hands as it began to throb with tremendous pain. The pain was immense, just enough to make her sob miserably. "What!!? Why is the pang so sudden!?" She beseeched as she fell to her knees.

Heion returned to the scene in order to experience what she was going through. What was once a monster feared by all was now a frightened young woman-- screaming to the top of her lungs as she was curled into a ball. "Mistress?"

She writhed pathetically, the shrill sound of her voice still dominant. "AAAAHHH!! What is the meaning of this!!? This has to stop!!"

'Could it be? Could the real Mizuki lay dormant inside that timid girl?' The dog thought. 'I have to keep watch. My theory may be true.'

Mizuki soon felt that her forehead began to crack as well as her back. The formation of an insignia was a sickening sound to the said areas of her body. The pain grew tenfold which made her cry even louder. She made manic attempts of waning the pain by nodding her head violently but that too proved futile. After moments and moments of extreme pain, the spasms abruptly stopped. The priestess has just undergone a transformation...

Her true self has finally returned.

Mizuki stood on her feet, significantly different that she was before. She held a proud and intimidating stance and she seemed more menacing. On her forehead was the insignia of Ambrosia herself, living proof that she was the feared woman. On her back was an even larger symbol of Ambrosia and there was a scar on her lower back that suspiciously resemble her weapon: The Mi-Gou .

She preened her long dark hair elegantly and a benevolent smile played on her thin red lips. "Heion..." Her voice was that of her own-- only in a more menacing tone as if she was serious and focused. When she spoke the air seemed to grow colder as a chill ran through the skies.

"Is that you, Mizuki-sama?" Heion asked as he approached from his hiding place in the shrubbery.

She sighed, her eyes drawing close as a sardonic smile crept unto her hauntingly beautiful face. "Hmm. It has been a while, my pet. I deftly assume that it was you that freed me from my prison?"

"Yes, it was I." Heion answered. "And I have some pressing matters at hand in which to inform you."

"Oh?" The evil priestess wondered with a face of curiosity. "What is it that you would like to share with me, Heion? I'm certain that it is important in order for you to revive me into this realm."

The dog transformed into his true form-- a hulking, hideous dog demon with crimson eyes and the most ridiculous golden tresses. He was heavily muscled and he towered a great deal over his Mistress. "Mizuki-sama, I've recently discovered a source that can make you the most powerful creature in the universe."

Her curiosity was now fully aroused. "Oh ho... is that so, Heion? Please tell me what is this source that you speak of..."

"This source of power will even allow you to surpass that of Ambrosia, herself! Mistress, this source definitely demands your regards."

"To become even more powerful than her?" Mizuki wondered. "Bah! That preposterous! That's unheard of! That's... phenomenal!! Where can I obtain this power?"

The monster held a shard of a mysterious relic before her. Mizuki's eyes widened at the brilliance, sensing the magnificent power that it already held. No telling how it is once it is complete. "This shall lead you to the path of invincibility, Mistress."

Mizuki smiled once more, this time her eyes glowing an unholy shade of lavender. "Very well, lead the way Heion. I shall soon reign over all realms."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been years since he defeated the tyrant that threatened his land for years. After his victory over the tyrant, he ventured into other worlds and helped it heroes rid them of it's peril. The hero was allowed access to the royal castle anytime he desires. The court priests entitled him as a blessing to their kingdom.

'Not far from her room, now.' He thought. Unlike years ago, he didn't have to sneak through the court of the castle and avoid knights in order to gain access to the castle. This time he hoped to go unnoticed as he made his way to the princess's room in order to peep in on her.

"Ah. So Zelda's busy taking a shower." Link said to himself. "This is definitely a good turn of events." Outside Zelda's room, he can hear the shower was currently running full stream as the princess of Hyrule sang a song.

Link smile mischievously, discreetly looking around for anyone that may spot him that instant. Assuming that the coast was clear, he opened the door and leapt inside...

Right into the familiar pristine corridors of the Temple of Time. "What? How did I get here?" He wondered as he pried himself from the floor. He realized that he stood before the Pedestal of Time and a nostalgic feeling swept him as he glanced at the Master Sword. The legendary sword rested on the sacred podium undisturbed, every corner of it's steel flawlessly clean.

"Those were the good old days." Link said quietly as he whistled at the sword's magnificence in which he really never grew tired of. "Eight years and not a spec of rust on you."

As if the sword could respond, the Master Sword glimmered. "Hmm. Still kind of hard to believe that you lead me to victory over the army of darkness years ago."

"Yes, a feat possible by only a true hero." A new voice uttered solemnly. Link spun on his heels, completely at awe of the beauty that appeared behind him. "Long time no see, Hero Of Time."

"Nayru!" Link spoke in a surprised tone. "Was it you that brought me here?"

"You are correct." Nayru reassured. Her beauty remained unhindered, just as Link remembered on his travels to Labryanna. Her sapphire blue tresses flowed breezily in the air, despite the fact that there wasn't any wind inside the temple. Large beautiful brown eyes, framed her thin pale face and a smile that can enlighten anyone's soul. She wore very elegant robes with quality that surpasses even the most expensive ones of all of Hyrule. "Link, your strength is needed once more."

"Good. Because I can use another adventure. Without evil threatening anyone, everything is pretty much boring." Link said with a determined look.

Nayru approached him, her height towering his a little. "This may prove to be your most grueling ordeal yet, Hero of Time. Possibly more so than when you fought Gannon and the times you visited Labryanna and Hoolodrum."

"Even during the visit to Earth?"

"Yes." Nayru answered. "Yet, once again, it demands your assistance."

"Alright!! Maybe I'll see Talim again."

Nayru arched a brow. "Your friend from another world, perhaps?"

Link beamed. "Yea, you can say that. We're pretty close. They women there are round ears but they are beautiful. Xianghua, Cassandra, Seung --"

"I understand." Nayru interrupted. "Listen Link, I will now summon Princess Zelda here inside this temple. I'm certain that she will prove vital in your new upcoming quest. For months now, I've been sensing a terrible macabre presence laying in wait in that world. An evil that may be more unforgiving than all of the evils you have triumphed over in the past."

"You said that before, Nayru." Link replied proudly. "Bring it on."

****

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Hmm. Crossovers are funny that way. Anyway, this is a Rashoujin Mizuki story. It was inspired by Karasuman's story-- which is pretty good and hilarious, may I add. So, major props goes out to him. I'm out.


	2. Enter Bizuki: Geisha

****

Author's Note: Too bad. I have to apologize for the delayed update but it's fair to advise you that there shall be even slower updates. You see, folks, the football season has just started and even though the summer semester just ended, there's still going to be some awfully slow progress. Hmm, I wonder... Should I go for the Colts this year?

****

Samurai Showdown (along with a ridiculous cast of guest characters which I do not own as well)

Adversity

Enter Bizuki: The Geisha

"Cast off your eyes."

"I beg your pardon, Mistress?"

"Turn around."

"But why?"

"You imbecile!" Mizuki spat in irritation, "Can't you see that I'm still naked before you!? You need to turn away so I can gather clothing on my skin and I caught you ogling at least four times in less than five minutes!"

"Ack! Please forgive me Mistress." Heion acknowledge with apprehension and did what he was told. "I assure you, I saw nothing."

The priestess of Ambrosia growled. "Quiet." Her ultimatum had no traces of intention of argument. In the blink of an eye the familiar white blouse and scarlet robes of the Shinto priestess magically appeared onto her form. "You can turn around now."

"Well what do you think we should take as our first step towards world domination?" Heion asked, but he immediately cringed in fear from the murderous glare that the woman gave him. "Wh-What have I done now?"

"It's 'I' or 'me', not 'we' or 'our'. This is my quest for power-- my story." Mizuki retold the dog demon acidly. She tied the red headband around her forehead and she allowed her arms to become grotesquely thin limbs. Her hands enlarged by at least twenty percent and her fingers grew an unfathomable length in a way that make them look like tree twigs. What was once a docile young adult was now a fierce and intimidating devil woman. "That's much better. Now where were we?"

"Your quest for dominance, even far surpassing Ambrosia." Heion answered timidly.

"Heion..." Mizuki began with a deceptively calm voice.

The dog yelp, nearly on the verge of leaping out of his fur. "Yes?"

"This woman, Bizuki..." She began just before grimacing. There was a straining and cracking sound which probably meant that she was transforming again. She brought up her right hand and to her surprise it was back to it's former appearance. "She's resisting me, Heion. This has never happened before and it's apparent that we're both on borrowed intervals." Her right hand writhed in pain as he forearm grew thicker in order to retain it's original form.

"Mistress? So that means that--"

"Yes, pretty soon that wench will once again dominate this body. I do not know when will I return but I must conjure a plan for ceasing this ridiculous transformation."

"You must fight it, Mizuki-sama!" Heion pleaded. "Bizuki has a unyielding grudge against me! You cannot possibly be thinking of leaving me alone with her! She's a bigger monster than even you, my Mistress!" He received a kick to his face.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, you coward!" Mizuki encourage, in a sense that may frighten someone. "Grow some backbone and take it like a man-- uh, a dog demon." She corrected.

"I'll try, Mistress." He promised but his heart betrayed it.

"Heion..."

"Ye--yes Mistress?"

A growl escaped her stomach. "I'm hungry. All that time I spent rotting away in Makai sort of have that effect on people, you know."

Heion fell over in a familiar burlesque anime fashion.

"Come. Let us make way to the closet available town in order to quell my hunger."

****

(Scenario)

Heishiro Mitsurugi was bored. A jaded look came across his features and a big, disgusting wad of saliva escaped his mouth and precipitated on a unconscious rogue. Since the crisis of Soul Caliber looming over the world (the root of all evil, he considers) with it's seemingly omnipotent influence, Mitsurugi was forced to return to his native country and hopefully become the best that he can be. But in recent months, the samurai been relentlessly attacking rogues, swordsmen, sailors and even foreigners that may appear worthy of a challenge to him.

One thing for sure, he became more maniacal by the day. "Pretentious fools! You four couldn't even put up a decent challenge. I'm so disappointed. I must discover a way to surpass such absurd contraptions like guns."

One of his "challengers" managed to moan something out legibly. "But we had guns... You used your sword to deflect our bullets and chopped our gun barrels. After that, you made mincemeat out of us..." Mitsurugi knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.

"Hmph. Bunch of sissies." He scoffed in disdain. "Damn, isn't there any decent challenge in any shape or form still around? Who's man enough to face me?" After the arrogant declaration, a pair of shuriken zipped their way towards him. Fortunately he saw them just in time to defect them. Unfortunately, the action only fed his ego even more. "A challenge, I presume?"

"Heishiro, you're as sharp as even," A female's voice noted, "even more so than that of your sword."

A malicious smirk formed it's way on his face. At least this challenger was pleasing to his eyes. "Ah Taki, a woman whom is a bit older than I am with a body that defies gravity." He remarked sarcastically as the aforementioned ninja woman leapt from a shrine rooftop to meet him. "I see that your bust and derriere are just as perky as ever."

"Silence." Taki rebuke in disgust at the guy's joke. "I see that you're are becoming desperate as well as weak during these times of peace. I just knew that it was true about the rumors of a maniacal samurai running around the country picking fights."

"So you came to me in order to present a proper challenge?" Mitsurugi wondered. "By the way, nice mini skirt."

Taki frowned in intolerance. The white ninja uniform, in a way, was far more 'revealing' than even her lavender spandex she usually wore. "That's enough, Mitsurugi." She huffed. "These are required for the kunoichi of my rank." She frowned shortly thereafter. "Although I admit I have to question the master's choice of attire for us. These garbs make me look thick."

Mitsurugi wolf whistled in admiration. "You're not kidding. I'm surprised that I never paid any real attention to it over the years. You're some kind of beauty you know that?"

"Mitsurugi, even if I do find you remotely attractive at times... I have no sort of amour towards you what so ever. So don't try to woo me." Taki rebuked, shooting down all of Mitsurugi's hopes of developing a 'friendship' between them.

"So that means that you did come here for a fight."

"No, not really." Taki nodded. " I'm here to let you know that I've been sensing some disturbances in the atmosphere. You know when it comes to those feelings with me, it means that evil is afoot. And the presence is growing stronger and stronger as time passes."

"Taki, you're actually concerned about me?" Mitsurugi beseeched in awe.

The kunoichi forced herself to turn away, an uncharacteristic discoloration appearing slightly on her half covered face. "Ah! Don't be absurd Mitsurugi. Well, really, I just came here to just-- just be on your guard. That's all. The new evil may surface sooner than expected."

"Well whatever this new evil is I hope that it could provide a challenge." Mitsurugi drawled haughtily before his made a thoughtful face. "Taki, if this upcoming battle end up being just as major or even more so than the Soul Caliber, if I live through it all I'm thinking about retirement..."

Taki gasped in surprise. Mitsurugi was the last person to contemplate of calming down to a more laid back life. "You wish to retire your sword? Coming from you, that's unheard of... and unexpected." She suppressed a chuckle. "Besides, you're still young. Thirty is light years away from senior citizenship."

Mitsurugi nodded sincerely. "I know, I know, and you're a few months my senior."

"Ahem, don't you dare tell another soul this info. I'm really twenty one."

"Actually you can easily pass as a twenty one year old woman."

"Silence. Move on to what you're talking about, Heishiro."

"If I'm still alive after this so called crisis, I'm thinking of settling down." He said. "I think that I've proven that the sword is mightier than the gun."

"God knows that you did that." Taki sighed.

"Taki, we're both getting old. Youth regression is an impossibility. Maybe we should... err, you know what I mean."

A terrible feeling worse than the demonic presence dawned on the kunoichi. The crisis of demons and soul possessing swords wasn't this dreadful in her opinion. "Heishiro!? Certainly what you are trying to suggest to me is--"

"Well, you are considered by many to be an old maid, Taki." Said Mitsurugi and the next thing he knew, he was coughing up smoke from his lungs. "It was only a suggestion, Taki!" He shouted to no one in particular, at least, in Taki's case and mindset.

****

(Scenario)

"Um. The tempura shrimps are delicious!" Bizuki exclaimed before burying her face back down into her serving of food. Apparently, a transformation occurred and the Dark Priestess of Ambrosia was put on hiatus. When she went through the change, Heion know it was best for him to scram and didn't took his chances whether or not Bizuki remembered him. Still, he didn't have a choice but to follow the woman around just in case Mizuki appears again. But he have to spy on her from afar and meld into the shadows. Bizuki eventually led him to a decent city with active population. Now, she was eating, relaxing, and making friends with geishas in a five storied tea house.

"Could you pour me another serving of tea, miss?" Bizuki asked the server politely.

"Got cha." The short haired youth replied. "Would you like to try our special blend. It's a secret family recipe of mine."

"Sure, why not?" Bizuki consented. "Fill it up." The raven haired geisha did as she was told. But, judging from the certain look on her features it looks as though she was wondering about something. Something that concerns Bizuki. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Strange." She said. "It's usual for a priestess to hang around at a tea house during this time of night. Are you aware that we have 'demanding' customers at times? It can get pretty rough around here."

Skeptical, Bizuki questioned, "What do you mean?"

"You know us geishas may do something a little more than just supplying food and entertainment..." She trailed off, a funny blush appearing on her face. "Well you know... what would people think if they were to see a priestess wondering around here?"

Bizuki made a dubious glance. "I'm not really sure that I am a priestess because I cannot recall how I got these robes. You see, I'm stricken by amnesia and someday I hope to rediscover my memories real soon."

"Oh?" The geisha seemed intrigued now. "So there's a chance that you're not a miko? Hey I know! How about you becoming one of us. It's plenty of fun and we make a good load of money."

"I don't know..." Bizuki said uncertainly.

"Don't worry. We just need more talents with musical instruments. Can you play the flute?"

At the mention of the said instrument, Bizuki's face drew a blank as a memory suddenly appeared in her mind's eye. What she saw was a vague image of a small girl with long raven hair. The eight or nine year old child was sitting on the foyer of a shrine playing a note elegantly surrounded by three females and a male. Two of the females were young, the short haired girl was the youngest at four and the other was the oldest at fourteen. The oldest woman was apparently the matriarch of the family and the lone male could be the father.

__

'They look familiar. Why am I experiencing this?'

Just as Bizuki began a train of thought about the mysterious scenery, a second scenario occurred right before her. This time the scenery was far sadder than the previous. It was a sixteen year old raven haired girl and she had a forlorn look on her features. It was poring rain and she sat on a tree stomp playing a beautiful sad song with a semisien (a Japanese guitar-like instrument). Definitely note worthy was that her face wasn't stained from the pouring cold rain...

It was the girl's tears steaming down her moon face.

Bizuki gasped._ 'Could it be!? Could that be me? Could those memories... be my memories?'_

"Hey! Hello there? Anybody home?" The geisha snapped her back to reality. Bizuki shook her head and acknowledged her that she was okay. "You kind of scared me a bit back there. Are you okay."

"Excuse me. Could you get me a flute and a semisien? I'll accept the job offering." Bizuki confirmed. She decided, for the time being, to accept the life of a geisha.

****

END OF CHAPTER II

Hey, big thanks to Kurasuman for admiring this piece. You were my main inspiration for this story, man! And I'm certainly glad you made that comment that Link saying a lot more than just "Kyah!" and "Hyah!". Oh well, got to tend to the football schedule, I'll try to update by the end of this week because somehow, my muse is in full effect right now.

Later!!

****

NEXT CHAPTER

The Two Headed Woman That Wreaks Havoc


	3. The Two Headed Woman That Wreaks Havoc

WARNING! Beware the deleted scenes after some of the chapters. Enough said.

Samurai Shodown

Adversity

Chapter 3

The Two Headed Woman That Wreaks Havoc

Zelda surveyed her surroundings in bewilderment. She was absolutely certain that she was about to enter the throne room to have a little conversation with her father about her acrimony about the mysterious Ahganihm, but she somehow ended up in the Temple of Time. Although her kingdom was at a time of peace, the temple held a measure of tranquility that was nearly unfathomable. How unusual, why would she seek counsel here when there wasn't any threat to Hyrule in sight? 'How did I get here?'

It almost seem that something was reading her thoughts when a voice said, "I pondered the same thing when I came here." A male's voice said from among the shadows of the corridor that lead to the Altar of Time. "Don't worry, hopefully all would be explained."

"Link?" Zelda spoke in a startled voice at the sudden appearance of her companion. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes roamed to the sheath he held in his hand. "And why do you have the Master Sword?"

Link shrugged. "Big troubles brewing again. Looks like another adventure is ahead."

"I see..." She remarked uncertainly. "But does it require the assistance of the Master Sword? Could it be any followers of Ganon planning on overthrowing Hyrule?" Her brows furrowed suspiciously. "Now that I think about, I have a funny feeling about that counselor of my father's"

"Princess Zelda," Nayru addressed when she appeared beside Link. "Link must undergo another trial of the Tri-Force. He is required to leave Hyrule once more in order to complete the upcoming journey ahead." The goddess nodded her head solemnly at the look of concern on the Princess's face. "Only this time, you may have to accompany him because this new evil is unlike any you have faced before."

Link nodded in agreement.

Zelda was still stricken by astonishment, the fact that some hanging threat in another world which even aroused the concern of one of the goddesses frightened her. "Very well, Nayru" she began, "explain every detail that we must know for now."

"Very well." Nayru reassured.

(Scenario)

"Wow!" A nineteen year old exclaimed. "Zuki-chan that was beautiful! Where did you learned how to play the flute like that?"

Surrounded by newfound peers the said woman answered, "I guess that I have to say it's natural talent, Noriko-chan. I can not recall when I've ever learn to play such an instrument." She blushed, feeling proud and slightly embarrassed of herself.

"I'll say," a brunette began, "you play the flute much better than any one of us put together."

"I'm flattered, Sumi-chan." Bizuki merited. "But I think the exaggeration wasn't called for. I'm not that good. I just so happen to play a tune straight out of my head."

"Uh, my name's Keisha." The brunette corrected before pointing to the short haired girl that served tea. "Sumi's the one whom was serving food."

"My apologies. I'm still trying to remember which one is which." Bizuki acknowledged. "I've only met all of you a few hours ago."

"You seem a bit older than the most of us--" A sixteen year old stated by she was cut off by an admonishing slap to the back of her head. "Ouch! What I do, Fujiko?"

"That was rude of you to say that." Fujiko complained with a glare. "Just because you're amongst the youngest of us doesn't mean you should comment about her age."

"I'm sorry." The youth lamented. "But I have to admit, she ages pretty well. As a matter of fact she looks a lot better than you and you're only twenty." Again, she earned another whack to the back of her head.

"Tell me: are you slow, stupid, or dumb? Which one?" Fujiko grouched.

"Don't mind them Zuki." Sumi reassured. "Fujiko and Satsuki are first cousins-- raised as sisters." She earned a look of disapproval from the pair but ignored them. "So that explains their 'mistrust' towards one another. They're always getting into mishaps like that."

"Oh?" Bizuki responded, still skeptical of what the younger girl, Satsuki said. "I'm still curious though; how could you guys tell that I'm one of the oldest here?"

"Instead of wide seemingly innocent eyes," Satsuki began, blatantly speaking her mind, "you have sharp deep dark eyes that greatly contrasts with your very insipid skin. A unusual, yet fascinating fad but I suggest getting a tan."

Bizuki arched a brow, not knowing whether to be flattered or offended. "Excuse me?"

"Oh." Sumi piped in. "You also have a sort of deep feminine voice. If you still decide to become a geisha, you going to have to avoid giggling." Curious gazes gawked at her. "Geishas with low voices are very uncommon."

"Huh...?"

"Plus you're pretty tall--taller than some of the regulars that come here." Another girl pointed out.

"But... she is taller than me--" Bizuki pointed to Fujiko, trying to develop a point. "Excuse me, what is your name again, miss?"

"It's Fujiko." The said girl answered.

"Fujiko's taller than me, I only reach to the base of her shoulders." Bizuki explained.

"That's because she's a tomboy. Technically she does not count as a 'girl'." Satsuki mouthed off succinctly which gained her another pang to her head. "Well, at least she's comfortable in wearing kimonos" The girl amended quickly, chuckling nervously.

"Whatever." Bizuki rolled her eyes at the humoring companions. "If I'm so much older than you all, how come I get immediate attention from the males? At least I look decent enough to earn whistles of approval." A sense of pride concerning her femininity swelled up within her after saying that.

"That's because you're new."

"Oh-- and drop dead gorgeous!" A new voice exclaimed.

Gasps and an air of apprehension filled the room. "Who in the world said that?" Bizuki beseeched.

"It's her! Run for it!"

Over ninety percent of the girls baulked in fear and/or disapproval and left either to take care of other business, retire as a geisha, or just for the sake of getting away from this person. Bizuki had yet to find out who this woman was. "You are a bunch of busters!" The woman condemned.

"Sorry Zuki." Sumi sighed sadly. "That was my cue to leave and I suggest that you should consider that as well." She chanced a look at the mystery woman and scrammed.

A legion of pattering footsteps filled the room as the women tried their best to avoid the storm cloud that loomed over them. Sorry for the metaphor but I needed to explain how bad this chick was. Bizuki was completely confused and soon she was the only woman that was still sitting in the den. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I am the meaning of this, baby-girl." The new woman clarified forcefully.

"What the?" Bizuki wondered once more. "Did you just called me baby-girl?"

"Why, of course I did." The woman cooed which cause apprehension to dawn on Bizuki. The violet hair woman, was too, a geisha like the rest of her new friends but it was something glaringly different about her. Something, literally, painfully obvious. "Nice to meet you, freshness. My name's Yuri. My surname, mind you-- not a nickname." Yuri was slightly older than the rest of the other geishas-- about Bizuki's age, with a generous height and build. Her wide violet eyes glistened in fascination at the sight before her. With peach tanned skin and a devious smirk playing on her violet addressed lips, these features only enhanced the wicked leer she directed towards Bizuki. "Or shall I say, fresh but noticeably seasoned?"

Now she understood, but she didn't want to force fully dissuade Yuri without any means of offence. Sighing inwardly, Bizuki only managed to say "Nice to meet you too, Yuri."

Okay... that was a little unexpected. Unless she herself was-- nah...

Yuri extended her gracefully decorated hand, which was adorned with tattoos and very elaborate (and expensive) nail polish, for a hand shake. "Ooh, the pleasure's all mine. It's nice to meet you too. So your name's Zuki huh?"

"Yea... that's me." Bizuki replied with a sheepish laugh. A sweat bead of disapproval appeared behind her head. She know that she shouldn't judge the woman because she was 'different', that which she considered immoral. After all, Yuri was just introducing herself, in all fairness.

The impish smile was still displayed on Yuri's pretty face. "My, aren't we ever the cool-headed one? You're mature, probably more so than even I but alas, you're still a newbie here."

"Well not really..." Bizuki hesitated. "I only provide musical entertainment according to my talent. I'm still not decisive about my choice of becoming a geisha but I am welcomed to stay here for a while."

"You sure are pretty enough for the job." Yuri complimented, once again displaying her immediate interest in her as well as her overwhelming forward nature. "Don't worry, take your time. It'll all come to you in some time. Well, I guess that I'll see you later." She headed towards the flight of stairs. "Tonight is young, we're bound to have a lot of customers."

Her heart was still beating heavily after that brief encounter but her fear was quelled. That Yuri woman was definitely something else! For those mere moments, Bizuki just knew that Yuri wasn't the type to beat around the bush and speak her mind instead. 'Now that was weird and unexpected.' She thought.

One thing was for certain, Yuri wasn't too forward-- not right now anyway. Bizuki thanked the heavens critically that the author of this story is not a slash writer (shoujou-ai, or whatever it is, because the author steer clear from things like that). She also thanked the heavens for her not being a player on the other team as well. There was a lot to be thankful for.

"Now that's what I call bravery." Sumi compliment as she revealed herself from her hiding place. "Yuri can get rather violent if things don't go her way." She made sure that the said woman was clear out of earshot. "Once she's swollen with anger, she has the strength of a two hundred plus pound man."

Bizuki felt that the advisory wasn't relevant, and so "I'll keep that in mind."

"She may have an eye on you since you're new." Sumi added. "And I'll tell you right now, the best thing to do is avoid her as much as you can."

"That's kind of rude, Sumi." Bizuki admonished. "Why should I avoid her just because she's... that way?" She made a coy gesture with her hand. "The way you put it-- i can understand why she is so... so... combative."

For a moment, Sumi seemed distraught at the rebuttal. "Hmm." She began, a mocking smile racked on her features. " Could you too, be..." She did the same hand gesture Bizuki just done. "I'd never would have guessed."

"Hey! Watch your mouth. Blasphemy is uncalled for."

"I was just kidding, Zuki." Sumi held out her arms in defense. "There's no need to pop a vein about it. Anyway, I have to let you know that you may want to go out for some fresh air for a while. Tonight is expected to be an awfully busy one at that."

"Although I'm technically not a geisha, would you like me to provide tonight's musical entertainment still?" Bizuki wondered.

The short haired woman arched a brow. "Zuki, there is nothing to be ashamed of being a geisha. People talk and I block all the bull crap with my own thoughts. Anyway, I have an extra royal blue kimono that I think that you will look absolutely cool in. What do you say?"

Bizuki suddenly felt like a kid in a candy store. "Kawaii!! That is my favorite color! Does it has some flowery patterns on it as well?" That maturity of her had waned significantly which made Sumi doubt that she was older than her.

"Umm... that could be arranged." She spoke hesitantly. "It'll take a while though."

"Alright. I'm patient. I guess that I'll have to go ahead and take that moment of fresh air that you recommended." She makes her way towards the exit.

"Wait." Sumi commanded which caught Bizuki's attention. "If any of the them tries to hit on you or offer sex-- just ignore it. If that doesn't work tonight, let us know." She smiled evilly and cracked her tiny knuckles. "Nobody expects a geisha to be a head-breaker either."

"Thanks for the advice. Now, just have that kimono ready when I get back."

(Scenario)

Something just wasn't right.

A shy, nagging suspicion dawned on her mind. What could be bothering her?

'I've always hated the feeling that I'm being watched...' She thought in annoyance.

As if the forest could read her mind, some of the shrubbery shuddered mysteriously. Reira snapped a glance quickly towards the aforementioned greenery. 'Ugh. It's him again." She thought with a groan. 'He should just give it up and return to his homeland.'

She stood tall and inhaled her breath. "I see that you are becoming quite rusty with your ninja skills, Gaijin. You can come out now."

"Damn it." The bushes cussed. "This just isn't my day."

Reira smiled mischievously. "For a moment there I thought that you were going to wait for me to take a swim in the pond and then you decide to pop up out of nowhere. For shame, really, I thought that you were a zealot of moral."

"You thought wrong." Galford shrugged. "You know very well that I have many questions for you."

"I know, I know! You asked me, like, a thousand times already." Reira griped. "They all involve around Nakoruru and I'm telling you once again, I don't want to be a guardian of nature. It was here decision-- not mine, so back down."

"But you are a part of her." Galford contradicted. "Why did you emerged from her again when she left? What reasons do you have?"

"To be free..." She revealed, much to the ninja's surprise. "And to lead a life on my own."

"Well, move back with your family."

"Ah uh. That isn't my style. As doting as those prunes are I'm going to end up having even less of a backbone than Nakoruru had."

"You know, what you said about her wasn't cool." He scolded. "Not cool at all."

"You really did like her, huh?" Reira inquired with mild interest. "At one time I remember all she used to do is think about you. Like 'I wonder how Galford-kun is doing?' and 'It's been a while since I've last seen him.'

"Really?"

"Yep." Reira replied as she sat down on the mossy bank by the pond. "I was starting to think that she was willing but she was afraid what the locals my say about her having a Gaijin ex-marine boyfriend. In a way, she was a fruit ripe for the picking-- you just never made an effort to woo her."

"That's... unexpected." He managed to say.

"I'm not even going to start on the daydreams she used to have about you..." She grinned. "Come to think of it, you not that bad."

"I heard enough. Since you want to start a new life on you own then what are you doing in the middle of the forest all alone? You're human in the very least, and I know for a fact that you cannot live the rest of your life in a forest without a house."

Reira eyes widened as a blush appeared on her face. "Um actually... I was sort of glad that you followed me here."

"For real?" Galford gasped in anticipation but he inwardly chided himself for being so forward.

"For real." Reira replied with a seductive look on her face.

"Get out of here!!" He scoffed.

"You see, the thing is, I can count on you right now." She said. "I require you masculinity for this." She fidgeted her fingers nervously.

Galford appeared confused. "I dunno. I've seen you judo flipped Wan-fu with one hand once. That's pretty strong-- even for a guy."

No longer able to take the suspense, Reira brandishes a fishing rod. "I'm kind of hungry, and I don't know a thing about fishing. Galford... could you teach me how to fish? Pretty please?"

All what he can right now is fall on the ground. The high pitched giggle of hers resounded throughout the forest and his ears.

(Scenario)

It was an extraordinary sight. The very experience and logic of it can leave anyone who goes through it in awe. Traveling throughout time and space was never meant to be a power in humanity's hand. Never. This sort of transportation was only meant for the divine, and perhaps, even mortals that was destined to do so. The infinite gateways to who knows when and where were just as endless as the darkness and the sporadic spectrum of colors. Indeed, it was something fathomable even in one's wildest dreams.

Link however, was pretty much bored with it.

The Hylian hero grumbled to himself. "Zelda knew that she could of joined with me. She going to miss out on a lot of fun-- and she always wondering what it's like to encounter so many dangers. But no! She's having a lousy suspicion about her dad's councilor."

Fortunately, the princess of Hyrule did say that she's going to keep watch of his latest adventure so he really couldn't complain. Second, Nayru advised him to keep the Ocarina of Time with him so he can return and get Zelda just in case her suspicions proves incorrect. Link noted that he will come back and get her, and soon once he found out what he's up against.

A high pitched scream interrupted his musings. "Watch out!!"

"Eh?"

At the moment he raised his head at the voice direction, Link could make out the features of a rather cute young girl on a collision course with him. She was a youth of about fifteen or sixteen years of age with obsidian hair, slim frame, and pretty face. Although Link had to question the alien female's article of clothes: a pure white long sleeved shirt with a sailor collar and a green skirt that was even shorter than his tunic and it's probably more so than one of Xianghua's more revealing uniforms. Her clothes bordered on skimpy and classy at the same time. And those awfully long legs of hers made up for her short torso. "Oof!!"

"Ouch that hurt!" The schoolgirl griped, messaging her head. "Watch where you going, mister! And your chest must of be made of bricks! Sheesh!" With her trademark 'hmph' gesture she resumed her way towards one of the countless dimension that was her destination.

"Sorry!" Really, you couldn't really control your moment once you're traveling in the stream of time, so how come the kid was complaining? Oh well, guess some things are meant to be unanswered. 'Crazy anime girls... with their short skirts and even shorter tempers.'

Meanwhile, the girl nervously dug into her pockets and pull out a tiny jar containing shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. Relief washing over her, she thought, 'That was a close one. Thanks to that collision just now I thought I lost these forever and Inuyasha will be jumping all down my throat about it. Hmph! Stupid legendary heroes... with their stupid thrill of fighting and their stupid callous personas.'

And no, for those that are wondering-- the cast of Inuyasha is not going to appear in this story. It's just a cameo. So there you have it! If you're disappointed about it just head back to that anime section and into the most populated section in it. Ha! Ha! Take that, young guns! This is some hardcore deleted explicit word!

END OF CHAPTER 3...?

Flippity flap, flippity flip, here goes the deleted scene! Enjoy!!

(Scenario)

Bizuki: Hmm. Sure is dark around these parts of town. Better head back and try on the kimono Sumi-chan offered me.

Bizuki is thankful that there's a full moon tonight and therefore it provided light in the seemingly tranquil and **creepy** forest she was in. But just as she was about to enter the town's limits, she encounters a sudden cloud of demonic smog that appeared out of nowhere.

Bizuki: Cough! Ugh! What's up with the stink bomb?

**That's not the smog of a stink bomb. It's miasma-- a demonic one at that. **

Bizuki frowned at the sudden intruder. To think that this beast had the gall to interfere with her stroll in the forest. The monster was tall and hulking in stature, and it should have at least frighten her by it's appearance alone. It was lavender colored and it had four blood read eyes and it had teeth that make those of a T-Rex look like butter-knives.

Bizuki: Well, at least it isn't Kerusegedo. Yuck! He has to be the most disgusting creature ever to walked the earth.

Big Bad Demon: Ha! Ha! Ha! It is I, Big Bad, the latest incarnation of Naraku! Now fools, you shall yield before my absolute strength.

Bizuki: Huh? Naraku? Oh! Hold on a second, buster. You got the wrong person!

BBD: Silence! Uncouth filly!

At that moment, Haon appears. Though he keep a safe distance from Bizuki and BBD, he's probably find Bizuki more frightening.

Haon: Mizuki-sama! Make haste! Naraku and his minions are quite fearsome and it's wise to retreat to safety!

Bizuki: You again! I thought I rid myself of you demon!

Haon: Mistress, please!! My presence is not important to you as of now! Run for it!!

Bizuki: You fool! I'm going to hit you so hard that all the demons in Makai are going to feel it!

BBD, highly irritated because his target ignored him, roared ferociously.

BBD: Wench! How dare you disregard me! Now you literally have hell to pay. Naraku-sama commanded me to take your life!

Bizuki: But wait--

BBD: Silence you undead termagant!!

Bizuki: You idiot! I'm telling you! I'm not the one that you're looking for! And quit it with the lame medieval lingua franca! It's grating on my nerves!

BBD: Okay... so what are you trying to get at?

Bizuki: This is a Samurai Spirits (along with guest cast) story starring yours truly. Rashoujin Bizuki.

BBD takes out a pair of glasses and survey the miko closer. And to his surprise...

BBD: By golly! You're right! I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience that I caused you.

Bizuki: Apology accepted. If you're looking for Inuyasha and his clique head back two hundred years in the past, or an alternate, head to his section in Then maybe you can find him.

BBD: You're **THE **Rashoujin Bizuki? Aren't you really over two hundred and twenty years old?

Bizuki: Ahem... That's strike one...

Off in the distance, Haon snickered at the tirade.

Bizuki: I haven't forgotten about you, inuyoukai!!

Haon: YIPE!!

BBD: How peculiar-- a miko and a demon dog as her companion. Are you two lovers like you know who?

Haon stares at Bizuki suggestively.

Bizuki: Don't even think about it!! I'm not catching feelings with no filthy demon!!

Haon: Aw!! But Mistress, you have to admit, if that does happen we may have a far bigger fan base and then the Samurai Spirits section will be one of the most populated section of And littered with high school fictions and all that other good--

Bizuki: Shut up!! Okay BBD, just for that strike two...

BBD: Umm sorry... Well come to think of it, you do kind of favor that other miko...

Haon rushes between them.

Haon: No! Don't say it!!

BBD: But, on the real though, she does look like her...

Haon: I'm warning you!! She hate it when people say that to and about her!

BBD: It's so glaring though-- it's almost a conspiracy! You could have swore that she a sister of hers.

Haon: First off, there's a horrible stereotype about priestesses in anime look a lot alike and it pisses them off!! Second, that other broad already supposedly have a reincarnation that looks like her. And third, if you say it, then you'll suffer a fate worse than eternal damnation!! **SO DON'T SAY IT!!!**

BBD: Man, she looks a lot like that Kikyou chick. I had too say it...

Haon: Doomed!!! DOOMED!!! YOU'RE DOOMED!! BYE!!

Haon rushes off, while BBD is left to suffer his fate. Bizuki's battle aura nearly light up the dark of the night.

Bizuki: Why you...

BBD: Uh oh...

Bizuki lifts the demon in the same manner how Captain Kidd in World Heroes franchise do when he grabs his opponents with the 'Round Trip Slap Fest' throw.

THOK!!

Bizuki: How dare you speak such blasphemy!!

POW!!

BBD: AAAAHHHH!!!

Bizuki: Why do you idiots always say that! I've been around longer than her but you can instantly recognize her over me!!

BOOM!!!

BBD: NO!!! HELP!!!

Bizuki: Just because we both have the trademark miko appearance with the long hair and garbs doesn't mean that we look alike!! How irritating!!!

KER-PLUNK!!

BBD: DAMNATION!!!

Bizuki: And you have the nerve to say that I may have an interest in that mutt-- like that other girl!! Take that, you deleted explicit word/words!!!!

CRUNCH!!

BBD: MAMA-- I MEAN, NARAKU-SAMA!!!

GANK!!!

CRASH!!!

KA-BOOM!!!

Bizuki: That sexually mysterious twit, Amakusa, that handicapped idiot, Zankuro, that stupid jackass, Gaoh... that control freak, Yuga, and Miss 'What's Her Face' Ambrosia!! Everybody recognizes them but they have forgotten all about me!! Why!!!?

BAP!!

BBD: AHH! Because it's a man's world!!

Bizuki: Why you-- **PINBALL OF DOOM!!!**

BBD is encased in the pinball and is now ricocheting throughout the forest with explosive results.

BOING!!

DING!!

TILT!!!

CLANG!!!

BOOM!!!

BBD lies in a pile of ashes that used to be seventy-five percent of his body. In his final moments he said...

BBD: I've failed you Naraku-sama. Even though I targeted the wrong person. I warn you, this isn't the miko that you do not want to mess with...

Bizuki: Damn straight!! Thug life, fool!!

Meanwhile back in the Sengoku Jidai

Naraku: Whoa!! Glad that I don't have to deal with the likes of her.

Kagura: You are very fortunate, my lord.

Naraku: Well anyway, Kagura, go fetch me a bottle of grape juice. I'm Rick Jam-- err, I mean, I'm Naraku, bitch.

Kagura: Very well, my lord.

END OF CHAPTER 3 (FO' REZZILE!)

NEXT CHAPTER

Rage! The Terrifying Pinball of Doom

And remember folks, hit the submit button and review (if you're a Samurai Spirits fan, that is).

****


End file.
